


Bespoke

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [61]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: But here it is, For National Tie Month, Gen, I'm still not sure if I'm happy with it, M/M, This took me literally three days to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Daisy made something just for Eggsy, everyone took note of the young girl's, unique sense of style.





	Bespoke

**Author's Note:**

> For National Tie Month: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-tie-month-december/

Roxy saw it first, and she just rolled her eyes. “Daisy?” she asked as they both got in the shuttle.

“She made it herself,” Eggsy answered proudly.

“I'm sure she did,” Roxy said fondly.

* * *

“You do know you won’t be able to wear that out in the field, right?” was the only thing Merlin said when he saw the pair as they got off the shuttle.

“Wouldn’t want to risk it getting damaged anyways,” Eggsy shrugged. “Have you seen Harry this morning? I had to go see Mum and Daisy before I came in.”

“He’s in his office, I was just on my way to get him for the Round Table meeting.”

“I’ll get him,” Eggsy offered cheerfully.

“The meeting is at 10 o’clock!” Merlin called after him.

“I know,” Eggsy called over his shoulder with a laugh.

“Might want to move that meeting back to 10:30,” Roxy pointed out, smirking. “You know how the two of them get.”

“It’s a Galahad trait,” Merlin sighed. “I thought Harry would get better when he became Arthur.”

“Can’t teach an old dog new tricks,” Roxy grinned, making her way to her office. “Let me know when they finally make their way to the meeting.”

* * *

“No,” Harry said shortly when Eggsy entered his office.

“Rude,” Eggsy scoffed, sitting on the edge of Harry’s desk, shifting his tie so that it was over his vest.

“Tuck your tie back in, Galahad,” Harry said, closing his laptop. “We’ve got a Round Table meeting.”

“But Harry,” Eggsy whined. 

“After,” Harry assured his protege, “That tie deserves some…” his eyes lingered on the piece of fabric laying on the younger’s chest. “Special attention.”

“You’ve got to be careful with it,” Eggsy said as he followed Harry out of the office. “Daisy made it herself.”

“Of course, love,” Harry smiled, “It does seem to have her special touch to it.”

“She made one for you too,” Eggsy smiled. “I’ll give it to you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
